Christmas visits Equestria
by Overlord Exor
Summary: This story is my Christmas gift to my little cousin. Please enjoy and Merry Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone for have been waiting for my chapters in my stories; I'm very sorry for making you wait. I have problems of my own which ruins my time to wrote my chapters but don't you worried, I will post them in due time but for now, I have a promise to make to my little cousin who is a big fan of ugh… "My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magical." Normally I never write something like that but I can't refuse a 4-year old girl plea, so don't patronized me but think of me as giver of the holiday feeling around us. I don't owe it but the new characters are my idea.**

Falling star or stars

It was night in Equestria; the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. In Ponyville; Twilight Sparkle and her friends live where a craziness happens in there little town. "This is amazing! The consolations are beautiful, right Owlowiscious?" "Hoo." Twilight Sparkle was watching through a telescope with her pet owl Owlowiscious. She continued to watch the sky and saw the brightest star in her life. "Wow… I've never seen something like this! I got to study it!" She used her horn to bring a pencil and notepad to write down the details. The brightest star gave a sudden flash and two shooting stars came out of them. "*Gasp*!" One of the stars fell near Sweet Apple Acres and the other in the Everfree Forest and a sudden rise of ice and snow appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, my gosh! Stars that landed on Equestria! I've got to examine the fallen stars but it's so late and the Everfree Forest has so many dangerous animals at night. In the morning I'll find those stars, starting with Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight Sparkle packed up her things and went to bed. Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest; Timber wolves came around a huge pile of snow and a dark furry giant with four eyes with horns on its head came out with steam coming out of it mouth. The wolves whimpered and ran away from it. The pair of eyes of the giant looked around and to the light of the moon was a small creature with antlers on its head with an amulet of a snowflake and the sun together around its neck with a red collar with bells on it and a red long hat with a white puffball on it, on a huge white creature covered in white fur. "Huh… why those wolves ran away from us and why are they covered in moss?" The creature looked up "(Female voice) I don't know Work Crasher? But where's Racket?" "Uh-oh…"

**(Please leave a review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Elves, Reindeer, Christmas, What's that?

It was morning in Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle was packing a lot of stuff which confused Spike "*yawn* Hey Twilight, what are you doing?" "I'm packing stuff to study the stars that fell near Ponyville!" Spike looked confused "What?" "Owlowiscious and I saw them fell from the brightest star in Equestria as ever seen." "How's that possible?" Spike asked seeing Twilight flying to the door. "I don't know but it needs to be study!" The door slammed and books fell on Spike "Ow." Twilight Sparkle flew to Sweet Apple Acres to view that there are no damage anywhere "Huh?! But it fell right over… "Mornin' Twi." She turned around and saw Applejack pulling a cart full of apples. "Oh… Morning Applejack." "What's wrong?" "I saw a two stars fall from the sky and landed here and the Everfree Forest." Applejack till her head in confusing. "You sure? I never heard anything landed here." "*Groan*" "Don't groan at me Twi!" Twilight looked surprised "I didn't groan." "*Groan* that… was… me." Twilight Sparkle and Applejack looked around to find the voice "In… the tree." They looked at one of the apple trees and saw a bell in with the leaves. "Hold on! I'm coming to get you!" Twilight flew to the tree and used her magic to pull whatever in the tree. She pulled a small white creature with pointy ears in red outfit and hat with a bell "Thank you very much." Twilight put him down on the ground near Applejack "Who and what in Sam hill are you?" "Oh… my head. My name is Racket and I'm an elf." Twilight looked surprised "An elf?! You're a supernatural being!" Racket nodded and try to talk but Twilight Sparkle interrupted him "Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I read many books about your kind! Do have point ears? Can you use magic? Can you move faster the normal ponies? Can you…" Racket grabbed Twilight Sparkle's mouth "Please calm down and slow down. I can answer any of your questions but please take me to a doctor. My head hurts." Twilight was a little embarrassed "Oh… right." She lifted him onto her back and spread her "And no flying please, Reindeer with wings." Twilight stopped a little "I'm not a Reindeer, sir. I'm an Alicorn." "Oh… an Alicorn huh?" Racket eyes widen "AN ALICORN!" He spaz out and fell off of Twilight's back. "(Screaming) that can't be! There are no Alicorn in the world!" Applejack grabbed him "Calm down little feller! You're more orderny that beavers." Racket managed to calm down "O.K. I'll calm down if… you tell me where am I." "Twilight Sparkle gave him a map "You're in Ponyville, in the land of Equestria." Racket looked confused "Equestria? Ponyville? I never heard of those places. Not me, not Honey nor Work…" He paused for a moment "WHERE ARE FRIENDS!?" He screamed.

**(Please leave a review)**


End file.
